skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
There is a massive, multi-sided conflict across the multiple worlds and realities that exist in Skullduggery. In this conflict there are several factions waging war, stealing priceless items, negotiating trade, or trying to force their will on others. Each has its own distinct manner of handling things, systems of government, and ways of life. Factions influence how a character may interact with other characters and their outlook on life. There are four known faction within Skullduggery. They cover the far reaches of the multiple worlds within it, and all have a different outlook on how the entirety of existence should be governed. The factions are the Order, Coalition of Free Worlds, Renegades, and Neutral. Each have their advantages and disadvantages. *Coalition of Free Worlds *Neutral *Order *Renegades Standing Standing is how a character measures up in a faction. Standing amounts to how well-liked, respected, or feared a character may be within their select group. This also establishes Position within a character’s faction and how the character will interact within it. Position Position is a character’s standing within whatever faction they are associated with. It comes into play mostly with social interaction with other characters from their own factions and sometimes others. It can represent rank, reputation, or popularity; it all depends how a character acts. 'Score' A character’s position goes from one to five. It influences social reputation and can be used to buff important social draws. 'One: Neophyte' A character is at the bottom of the ranks in the faction. While they are acknowledged as a member they do not hold any position of real responsibility. 'Two: Soldier' A character has been in the faction for a decent amount of time. They have become a trusted member and are considered worth some form of command or responsibility. 'Three: Veteran' A character has been with the faction for a long while, and is a trusted member of it. Their opinion carries some serious weight. Usually they have command and their names come up for missions more than others. 'Four: Officer' A character has a rank of command with in the faction. They are generally respected and seen as a lieutenant or similar rank for the faction. Usually when they talk, they are listened to. 'Five: Champion' A character is at the top of the faction. They are the generals, commanders, or expert politicians. Their words have weight and at times can be considered law. It takes some time to get this rank for good reasons. 'Initial Position' A character’s initial position is where they fit into the factions before any gameplay occurs. It is their initial rank and helps to determine some social situations. A character’s initial position is determined by dividing their charisma by two and rounding up. Meaning the max starting position is 3. Charisma/2 – rounded up 'Raising/Losing Position ' A character’s position can change in Skullduggery based on action. So it is something as a player you may want to keep an eye on and be ready to deal with. It is rewarded by both GM’s and members of a character’s own faction. Raising reputation comes by completing missions for a faction at events and for taking the lead in situations. At the end of events each faction gets to mention who they think performed well, if a character names come up in two events they get promoted up a rank. Losing position is also completely possible. It occurs when a character has dropped the ball in an event or at a serious moment. Actions do have consequences. If a character fails to live up to their rank’s standards for three events in a row, they may lose one level of rank. This is determined by the GM’s. Mechanics A character’s position reflects how much clout they carry within an organization. It helps to get some of a character’s points across and adds to select actions. It also can help to influence how other factions view a character. Twice an event a character can add their rank to their total draw for a social interaction with other members of a faction, or intimidation draws with a character of any faction. This is determined after all draws have been made. Before the actions of the draw take place a player can tell the GM they want to add the character’s position to their draw if it would allow the character to win the draw. This is just to stress a character’s point and, in many cases, pull rank. Also, the higher a character’s rank is, the more of a target for other factions they will be. The Order may target a rank five player from the Renegades or vice versa. So while a high position can help a character it can also come with some consequences, both of which can result in some great fun. Changing Faction Your character can change faction at any point during the game. They may either be recruited by another faction or change faction willingly. If your character is recruited by another faction they keep the same position from their original faction, but do not gain the bonuses of the new faction. This is because your character has been sought out by another faction to join due to their skills and abilities. If your character choses to join a new faction of their own volition, then they start at position zero within the new faction, but also do not gain the bonuses of the new faction.